


Winter’s Horsewoman

by JC_McCain



Category: The Journal of “Cosaint an Dúlra” (Nature’s Protector), Winter's Horsewoman
Genre: F/M, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JC_McCain/pseuds/JC_McCain
Summary: (Bucky Barnes x OC) It been 2 years sense that night when he thought he had lost Kenzie forever, the love of his life, his soulmate, his everything, his entire world, the one person he would die for. Then suddenly walking alone a familiar road in Bowie, Texas he hears her voice is it possible? But her family had told him she was dead so how could he hear her now the desperate grieving Soldier just had to find out ................................................





	1. First Meeting after Two Years

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Prologue is a rewrite of the original that was written by the author “the-girl-without-a-face” with her permission. I have also with her permission expanded on the story so please enjoy it.

No-one’s POV

The wind hit Kenzie’s face and pushed the loose strands of her hair back, giving her stomach a nervous shiver as she coaxed her mare, Lunatari Sunset “Luna” to a full speed gallop forward and raced towards the first barrel of the cloverleaf pattern in the arena where they were practicing for the up-coming speed show that weekend in their home town of Bowie, Texas. Luna’s strong legs made contact with the dirt with such a graceful stride that Kenzie squealed with delight mainly because she didn’t fall off. With Luna’s speed and agility as she bent gracefully and curling so tightly around each of the three barrels at a full speed gallop that Kenzie’s toes almost touched the ground.

The noise of Luna’s heavy breathing and Kenzie’s whooping caught his attention from the road as he walk along the side of it on his journey back to the town of Bowie, Texas. This wasn’t hard with his sensitive hearing, but hearing the sound of Kenzie’s voice shocked him to the core of his very being and he raced down the drive to the arena be the stables. He still loved you and the hope of what he may find was enough for him to risk the trip to the stables.

His POV

He turned to corner of the main barn of the massive Dancinghorse Ranch to see Kenzie with a gigantic smile on her face and almost perfect posture on top of her mare Luna, and he swore that he had never seen such a beautiful vision, and he was swept away, and his heart broke to know that both of you had been lied to when it happened. Kenzie’s eyes shone with pride and happiness as you and Luna trotted one last lap, both breathing heavily from your previous actions. Kenzie used one of your hands to pat her strong neck, and your soft voice was cooing words of praise to her as she arched her neck and bobbed her head, knowing that she had done well, and unfortunately was still pepped up and full of energy.

“Good girl. You had fun, huh?” Kenzie asked to strong young energetic Arappaloosa horse.

Luna answered Kenzie with a shake of her head and with a sideways glace reaching around to rub her muzzle against the toe of my beloved Kenzie’s boot with affection. Kenzie laughed and patted the horse’s neck again then reached into her pocket and pulled out a peppermint stick and fed it to her.

During this whole display between Luna the foal he had help to deliver when she was born and Khrrystinna MacKenzie “Kenzie” Dancinghorse; the love of his life, his soulmate. Bucky had come up silently towards them unnoticed: he walked all the way to them only be stopped because of the tall white fence between the three of them. He stood gazing at the young woman whom he loved with all his heart but was told had died, and now only to find out she was him in front of him two years later beautiful and very much alive but he did notice that something was off with her besides the noticeable scares on her lovely face. 

“That was incredible,” he said breathed loudly since you were several feet between you.

Luna started slightly at his voice, and Kenzie had to react quickly to keep her seat had to and to settle her young mare down and only then took noticed of Bucky standing at the fence and smiled. Luna of course was blowing loudly threw her nostrils at him for startling her. Kenzie just chuckled at her, and answered Bucky sheepishly, 

“Thank, it’s really all Luna’s doing All I have to do is sit and stir. I’m Kenzie; by the way Khrrystinna MacKenzie Dancinghorse; but you can call me Kenzie if you want everyone else does.” she explained guiding Luna towards the extremely handsome stranger. My heart sank immediately as I knew something was wrong because she didn’t remember who I was or what I was to her.

“James Barnes but you can call me Bucky with would like,” he smiled, “Luna does seem to like you,” I commented. 

“I sure hope so. She has to stand me almost every day since she was born and I raised her, she’s my therapy horse as well,” I chuckled.

“Will she stand you even tomorrow for your therapy?” Bucky inquired with a one raised eyebrow. Since his were squinted from the sun, I only notice then what a stormy sky blue they were. They were mesmerizing and they took my breath away.

“Yeah, even tomorrow,” I had to forcefully remind myself to answer and not to get lost in his facial features.  
“Can I come and stand and watch with you tomorrow as well?”

“It’d be my pleasure.” Then I suddenly remembered with a panic why men don’t find me attractive anymore as he was walking away and smiled sadly at his back at what he will see when he can to the stables tomorrow.


	2. Khrrystinna MacKenzie “Kenzie” Dancinghorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenzie starts to get hers lost memories back!!!!!!

Kenzie’s POV

“James Barnes but you can call me Bucky if would like,” he smiled, “Luna does seem to like you,” I commented. 

“I sure hope so. She has to stand me almost every day since she was born and I raised her, she’s my therapy horse as well,” I chuckled I smiled back with a strange feeling that I know from somewhere and that he is or was important to me somehow in in some way, if only I could remember my life before my accident.

“Will she stand you even tomorrow for your therapy?” Bucky inquired with a one raised eyebrow? Since his eyes were squinted from the sun, I only notice then what a stormy sky blue they were. They were mesmerizing and they took my breath away.

“Yeah, even tomorrow,” I had to forcefully remind myself to answer and not to get lost in his facial features. The first thing I noticed was his chiseled jawline and the worn and dirt clothing he wore. Then I notice the rugged dark, but not unattractive stubble, his shoulder length hair, and even under his baggy shirt and oversized coat, one could tell he was well-built.

“Can I come and stand and watch you tomorrow as well?”

“It’d be my pleasure.” Then I suddenly remembered with a panic why men don’t find me attractive anymore as he was walking away and smiled sadly at his back at what he will see when he can come to the stables tomorrow.

When I got to the barn the next morning for my therapy lesson, what I saw placed me in a state of panic, outside of Luna’s stall feeding her carrots and speaking to my therapist instructor Ericka Blackwell was Bucky, and they seemed to be arguing about something, and my heart sank into the deepest pit of my stomach as I limped down the barn isle to them with my leg braces on and quietly as possible, I slipped into Luna’s stall to start getting her ready for my therapy sessions for the day.

Neither Bucky nor Ericka stopped their conversation to notice my presence in my Luna’s stall. Oh how I did wish I was able to take Luna and race away, and hide but she was the first horse I had ridden since my accident and losing Rocket, but she didn’t belong to me she was one of Ericka’s therapy horses both for PTSD and mobility and I needed both after what I had been through and now this new handsome stranger is going to either look at me with pity which I hate and don’t need, or treat me like an invalid which is another thing I don’t need.

I’m not so broken that I need someone to care form me like I am made of crystal. I just want to be treated like everyone else who is in treatment to get better to walk again. My legs were badly broken when my brother Clark and I were on our way back from a rodeo and a drunk driver ran us off of the road killing my horses in the trailer they went over the cliff through the guard rail, and my brother was unharmed but I was traumatically injured. At least that’s what mom and Clark tells me, they don’t like to talk about that night.

I had multiple broken bones, including having both of my legs crushed; 6 spinal fractures; my pelvis was crushed; and it destroyed the joint in my right knee, shoulder, elbow, and pulverized my right wrist and both ankles. This same accident broke my left arm in 3 places; crushed all of my ribs on the right and ribs 4 thru 11 on the left; punctured both lungs; ruptured my spleen; shattered my nose; as well as a multitude of other mass internal organ, nerve and muscle injuies. Oh and the granddaddy of all the injuries; massive facial fracturing on the left side, with shrapnel imbedded in my face that was impaled in to the frontal lobe of my brain that affects long term memory retention of the past. 

So all that was said and done and after the shrapnel was removed and my face was rebuilt; besides the scaring on the left of my face and all over my body from the accident and multitude of surgeries, there isn’t a so man out there now who looks at me twice anymore without showing either pity or disgust. I’m surprised by what I saw in Bucky’s eyes when he saw me yesterday and a little confused. He seemed happy at first to see me then disappointed and I don’t know why so I need to talk to him.

Now here I am drooling over what seems to be some homeless, but drop dead, to-die-for, good-looking, guy who isn’t going to want anything to do with me, now that he knows that I am banged up and screwed up and in therapy for PTSD from my accident because some fucking dumbass had to go and get drunk and kill my husband on my wedding night, and break my body into a thousand pieces making me useless to most of society, and unwanted by the male half of the population.

Lost in thought as I’m grooming Luna, I didn’t notice that Ericka had left until I heard Bucky clear his throat behind me.  
“Hey are you okay?” he asked me gently and his voice full of concern.

Slowly I turned to face him afraid of what I would see in his eyes so I didn’t look up as I answered’ “Yeah I’m fine,” as I searched through my grooming gear to avoid looking at him.

“What was I like before?” I asked out of the blue taking him completely by surprise. “I know you know, I can see it in your eye that you knew me before and my mom and brother won’t talk about the accident or you.” 

“When I mentioned you to Clark last night he got angry and wanted to know where you were and I told him the truth, I didn’t know.” I stated honestly to Buck afraid that he might be angry with me and leave without giving the answers I so desperately needed.

“Thank you for your honesty. Most people lie to me and it is refreshing to have someone tell me the truth but then you have always been honest with me and you never did care about what other people thought about me not even your family. They blamed me for you getting hurt even though it was a set up just so HYDRA could get me back and it worked because when I thought that I had lost you I went back to them voluntarily.” Buck told me, and I was horrified to think he would have been lied to by my family and to go back to people like HYDRA because he thought he had nothing left to live for except working for them.

But who was he to me?

He told me everything about what had happened the night of the accident from the beginning to end. From the time we met after his escape from HYDRA; to our wedding night; to the set up to make me think that he was cheating on me that night with another woman openly on the dance floor; to finally the accident that shattered both of our lives taking us away from each other for two years.

Then a couple of months ago he got away from HYDRA again when the helicarriers crashed into the Potomac and he started to remember me and came back to Bowie without really remembering that I was supposed to be dead until he heard my voice. To his happy/unhappy surprise to find me alive but not remembering him until now after his story some of my mixed up shattered memories are making sense.

“James!?!” I never called you Bucky I always called James, didn’t I?” I asked excitedly!!

“Yes, yes you did!” He smiled happily at the sudden memory fully knowing what it is like to not remember then have one spontaneously come back. 

“You know James, or do you prefer Bucky? I may never remember all my past, if any of it. If I remember you it is because of the bond of love you said that we shared together.” I told him in earnest. 

“I was told that I may never get all of my past back because of the shrapnel that was removed from my face and went deep enough to damage my brain.” I explained to James sadly.

Bucky nodded slowly knowing and understanding because of his lack of memories and recalling the fact he had told her those same words many years ago when they had first met and became friends while Kenzie was still a junior in High School. After she had graduated their friendship evolved into an adult relationship, non-sexual but adult. Both had agreed to wait until they had married before becoming sexually involved because of Bucky’s old 1940’s ways and real love for her and her discomfort for not wanting to disappoint her parents Callysta and Marshal and her brothers Ethan, Scott, Jameson, Nathaniel and Lance Dancinghorse; by becoming pregnant before she was married, especially to him and the strained relationship he had with her family.

“When it come to you I will always love to hear you call me James only YOU can call me James, but everyone else has to call me Bucky!!” he grinned wickedly eyes boring deep into mine twinkling brightly, but I just turned away in fear and confusion knowing what I looked like.


	3. Bucky Says Good-Bye for Now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Need to leave to get clear his head.

No-one’s POV

He slipped into Luna’s stall a gently reached out and look my hand in his right one and cupped my face with his gloved left one ever so gently to make me look at him in the eyes, I’m confused as to way he need to see my eyes, I didn’t want to see his, but what I saw surprised me. I didn’t see what I thought I would, there wasn’t any pity just questions and concern. These are things that I wasn’t used to seeing, but he didn’t hammer the questions, he waited and left those unasked until I was ready answer them.

He simply smiled at me and told me he understood and backed me into the corner of Luna’s Stall and unclipped her and pulled her around to block us from view of everyone, this of course confusing me and scaring me. As I started to panic and began to get ready to scream, Bucky simply placed a finger on my lips and hushed me, then he pulled off his filthy coat and the glove from his left hand and the dirty shirt he was wearing to show me the prostatic arm that he has.

I gasp at what I saw, not just his arm but the horrid scarring around, so similar to my own scars that I just slip down the back wall of Luna’s stall and cried for both of us. I cried for the first time in the two years since the accident. I cried for Bucky, I finally cried for the fact I was injured, and I needed help beyond Ericka and the therapy I was getting and here I was standing in front of me, and his name was James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes, and yes, I knew who he was, the Winter Soldier, his arm gave him away and my best friend was his best friend; Captain Steve Rogers aka Captain America of the Avengers. 

Bucky was at a loss he put his shirt glove and coat back on but here I was sitting on the floor on Luna’s stall crying like I haven’t cried in years. So, he sat down beside me and put his arms around me and just pulled me into him and let me cry onto his chest till I could cry anymore. During this time Luna did what she had been taught to do and acted as she should and stood over us, her muzzle brushing the tops of our heads and could feel the warm puffs from her nostrils and smell her sweet alfalfa and molasses breathe. Every once in a while, Bucky would reach up and coo to her and she would reach down and rub her muzzle against both of our faces making both of us feel better. Eventually I fell asleep in his arms the warmth of his body easing the aches and pains of my own and he fell asleep holding me close to his chest as if I might disappear on him.

This how Ericka, Steve, and Sam Wilson; my other best friend; found us when I missed my lessons that day, and because Bucky, was holding on me for dear life, they were afraid that if they woke him up wrong he might hurry me so they were talking about waking me up instead, his sensitive hearing heard them and it woke him and he held me closer to him protectively, which in turn woke me and to me surprise found myself be held protectively, not as an, “you are and invalid and breakable china doll,” person but as a, “You are my wife and I love you with everything I have; you are my life, my everything. I want to protect you from harm,” person and it felt good to have someone actually treat me as a person to be in need of protecting from harm because they care for you not because you are fragile and might be breakable as an invalid.

“Ricka, Steve, Sam, what’s goin’ on here?” I questioned them as Bucky tighten his arms around me again, giving me this warm feeling inside.

“You missed your sessions today and Ericka was worried about you, so she called us and asked if we would come and help look for you. She also told us about your visitor.” Steve answered.

“No, please you can’t take him away Stevie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” I started to cry again as I buried my head in Bucky’s neck and wrapped my arm around him holding on from dear life. Suddenly if felt as if I had found my missing piece, the half the makes me whole.

Bucky’s POV

As Soon as Kenzie put her arms around me everything clicked into place and I knew I had found my other half I would do what every ever I had to make her happy. I know she doesn’t have powers and being a part of my world would be dangerous for her in her condition, Ericka told me that Kenzie was getting better physically but mentally she needed more help than the Equine program could give her and that my being around her could cause more harm than good right now. But after spending this time with her I could be the one who could be the one that after listening to her this morning and holding her while she cried help her because I know what it is like to be where Kenzie is. And now after hearing her cry for me and not wanting me to go and the way she is holding it just feels right. But right now I have to let Kenzie go right now to help myself to help her, and now I just have to tell her that.

“Kenzie doll, I have to go with them right now to so to help myself so I can help you later, do you understand that?” I asked her.

She slowly looks up at me with tear filled eyes and nods but buries her face once again in to my neck and hugs me before turning Luna and taking a hold of her halter to get up from the floor of the stall only to find out that she is too stiff from sitting on the floor of Luna’s Stall to walk and Steve has to catch before I can to keep Kenzie from falling.

“Steve,” I here Kenzie ask him softly, “when can I see James again?”

“I will have him call you when he is cleared you see you again okay sweetheart?” I just knew there was nothing between them except Steve’s brotherly fondness for her, but hearing Steve use a pet name for Kenzie made me just as jealous as Fuck and she knew it when she looked at me and had Steve put down and walked over and gave me another hug.

“I will wait for you always James Buchanan Barnes.” She told me pointedly, then reached up and kissed me on the cheek turned and limped away.


	4. What The???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warrior Heart Heart Woman Make a debut!!!!!!

No-one’s POV

After he had left, Kenzie waited till night fall and limped out the stables saddled her mare and quietly slipped away into the night; what happened next was beyond her wildest dreams.

As Kenzie and Luna ran a cloudburst erupted and chased them in to cave, unfortunately was the water came rushing down the mountainside; Kenzie and Luna ended up trapped and had to look for another way out. As Kenzie lead her horse through the tunnels looking for a back way out of the cave which she found, only it wasn’t what she expected it was some kind of hidden door to another time and place and she was amazed at what she saw.

Below her was a camp full of native peoples and when they saw her and her horse they instead of taking her captive they assessed her and her injuries and a strong warrior carried her to their healer. 

“Wait Luna don’t take Luna,” Kenzie begged as one of the women began but they sushi her and calmly lead the mare away.

As the warrior took her into the healer hut Kenzie was in tears because it seemed as it they didn’t understand her and as if they were taking away her horse. Upon seeing her broken body and fragile state of mind the healer quickly went to work calming the girl.

“Be at ease child, your horse is just being cared for not taken away. Now rest when you wake you will feel better both mentally and physically I promise, and you may call me Thunder Caller I am the healer of this camp.” the man explain as he handed a hot steaming cup of tea to the exhausted Kenzie.

Little did she know it was meant to put her to sleep so Thunder Caller could heal her broken body making her physically whole again. He also used is powers to restore as much of her mind as possible and found that she had a husband who also had a broken mind because of HYDRA but while fix Kenzie’s mind found she had herself that nothing to do with the organization. HE also found that her James had once been a friend of his during WWII before he fell from Dr. Zola’s train and for 75 years had been held and brainwashed by HYDRA and used as their weapon against his will.

The next morning Kenzie sat up on and stood to walk only to find out that she could with a great pleasurable surprise. She was also confuse for a moment because all of a sudden a tremendous headache hit her from out-of-the-blue leaving her kneeing on the floor of the hut holding her head in her hands screaming. Everyone in the camp came running upon hearing her scream, Thunder Caller got to her first and gently pulled her hands away from her head.

“Child you must look into my eyes so I can see into yours.” He said gently to her tilting her chin up so Kenzie had to look into his eyes.

“It hurts, why my head only hurt like this only after the accident in the hospital”, Kenzie said crying but obeying Thunder Caller.

AS she looked into his eyes they began to glow blue and the pain began to subside and Kenzie realized why she had the pain to begin with. It was her memories returning to her, memories of her childhood, time spent with her beloved James, even her family’s betrayal as she found that they were agents of HYDRA and were using her to entrap the Winter Soldier, her James, she even remembered the accident that almost killed her and James and being told he was dead.

“My fucking family used me, betrayed me to get to James!!!!!!!!!!!” Kenzie chocked out sobbing so hard it shook her body. “They wanted their Winter Soldier back and I was his weakness and they were going to us me to control him!!”

“I know I saw this when I was repairing you mind and I apologize for the intrusion into your memories.” Thunder Caller replied sadly “Your James Barnes was once my friend before HYDRA twisted him into the Winter Soldier.” 

“You knew James?” Kenzie asked in surprise as Thunder caller barely looked over 50 yrs old.

“Yes, Sargent James Buchanan Barnes was a brash youth of 25 when I met him and 27 when he fell and from what I saw in your mind his hasn’t aged beyond that. Cyro?” asked Thunder Caller.

“From what he told me yes, when they didn’t need him they kept him in Cryostasis.” cried Kenzie shaking her head. “They also shot electricity through his head to scramble his brain and wipe out all of his memories repeatedly over the years and now he is a mess. On top of there are these ten activation words used to turn him in to the Winter Soldier.”

“I know, this HYDRA gave me my powers. Your coming was foretold as was my passing with my last act of helping an old friend. But first you must be ready to meet your destiny as well Warrior Heart Woman.” Thunder Caller says to Kenzie.


End file.
